


Runneth Over and All That Jazz

by thenafics



Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: If it weren’t for his chest, Jason would be nearly impossible to recognize as an omega. He’s taller and more muscular than most omegas so with his deep voice, no one would ever guess. If it weren’t for his body’s absolute betrayal. Jason, like pretty much all adult omegas, produces milk. It’s meant to help reinforce pack bonds and keep pups adopted into a pack fed. That’s not the problem, that part of it is manageable with absorbent pads in shirts and semi-regular use of a breast pump. It sucks, but it’s not the problem. The problem is that Jason’s pack bonds are weak, so his body will let down and start producing milk on a hair trigger. He’s peak fertile age and tangentially part of a mostly alpha pack, but not bonded well enough to balance his hormones, so his body has decided to try and tempt his pack into bonds with milk.Is it working?-The finished version of my most asked after WIP from evil author day-
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439398
Comments: 26
Kudos: 762





	Runneth Over and All That Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> the blame for this is firmly on the shoulders of whumpbby and daemoninwhiteround2 on tumblr  
> also a very belated prompt fill for day 7 of omega jason todd week 2019  
> and in a strange twist of events, one of the few things i've written that someone actually did ask for!

If it weren’t for his chest, Jason would be nearly impossible to recognize as an omega. He’s taller and more muscular than most omegas so with his deep voice, no one would ever guess. If it weren’t for his body’s absolute betrayal. Jason, like pretty much all adult omegas, produces milk. It’s meant to help reinforce pack bonds and keep pups adopted into a pack fed. That’s not the problem, that part of it is manageable with absorbent pads in shirts and semi-regular use of a breast pump. It sucks, but it’s not the problem. The problem is that Jason’s pack bonds are weak, so his body will let down and start producing milk on a hair trigger. He’s peak fertile age and tangentially part of a mostly alpha pack, but not bonded well enough to balance his hormones, so his body has decided to try and tempt his pack into bonds with milk.

It’s a nuisance. He hears Bruce’s voice on the radio and a little dribble of milk escapes. Dick and Tim get into an argument and he can feel his breasts swelling with more milk. Cass gets injured and he ends up having to sneak off to change his shirt when she cuddles up to him for comfort. He saw Damian cry once and that was enough to get him leaking like a fountain and avoiding the bats for a few days. He knows at least one of them can probably smell the milk on him, but they have the good graces not to mention it so long as he doesn’t. 

So Jason distances himself from the pack. He figures if he doesn’t see them, his body won’t decide to go into hormone overdrive. Except it just ends up compounding the problem. More time away from the pack means even weaker pack bonds, which ends up kicking his hormones into even higher gear than they would have been. Soon, Jason’s having to empty his milk every day, then twice a day, then eventually he has to break in the middle of patrol to empty his breasts so they aren’t incredibly sore as he’s flipping around rooftops. He switches from plain absorbent undershirts to nursing undershirts in all black so that if he leaks it won’t show. It’s gotten way out of hand but the only way to fix it is to either break his pack bonds entirely, which might make it worse, or go to the pack and suffer through some potentially very embarrassing bonding.

He shudders at the thought of his pack finally drinking from him. The vulnerability it would bring stirs up something like panic in his stomach mixed equally with want. Letting them know that he can be manipulated just because of a biological response would put him at a huge disadvantage. If they knew he could be made to let down and go into a pheromone drenched haze with some carefully chosen vocalizations they could use it to their advantage when Jason inevitably pisses one of them off. Still, something has to be done, his chest hurts so much that when he got hit there on patrol, he almost blacked out.

He decides to go to Tim first. The slightly younger man is the easiest for Jason to get along with, and despite his tendency for general sneakery, he has enough respect for what Jason does that he probably won’t use it against him too much. It’s a risk, but the potential for relief from the pain of his swollen nipples and frequent breast pump use are enough to take it. Tim is practical and doesn’t seem like the type to get physically aggressive. Even if he does, his small stature means that Jason should be able to escape. Hopefully he won’t be weird about it. Fingers crossed.

Jason knocks on the door of Tim’s apartment, about an hour before patrol typically starts. Tim answers the door looking sleep deprived as always with a mug of coffee in one hand. Jason gives him a sheepish smile and a half hearted wave, after which Tim gestures him into the apartment, one eyebrow raised in question. He shuts and locks the door behind him.

“Hi Jason. It’s been awhile. What are you doing here?” Just the sound of Tim’s voice is making his chest swell a little.

“Can’t I just come visit?”

“Of course you can, you know I like your company. You just usually … don’t. So… ”

Tim pins Jason in place with his calculating stare as he waits for a response. The silence is incredibly awkward for Jason because every second that passes he can feel the slight swelling inch closer and closer to potential leakage. He finally breaks when he feels a small dribble of milk start to leak from one nipple.

“I need your help.”

“A case?”

“No… “ Jason trails off, still unsure.

“Are you okay Jason?” Tim sets his coffee down and sits next to Jason on the couch. Their arms brush and Jason fucking  _ gushes _ . If Tim couldn’t smell the milk on him before, he sure as hell can now if the way he sniffs the air is any indication.

“What’s wrong Jay? Why are you, umm, … “

“Leaking?”

Tim nods, nostrils flaring as a blush steals across his face.

“I’m letting down at the drop of a hat right now. I’m overproducing so much that I have to stop in the middle of patrols to pump. It hurts real bad.” Jason couldn't stop the whine from leaking into his tone if he tried. Tim unconsciously responds with a swell of alpha scent. The pheromones set Jason off again and he gasps as he involuntarily lets even more milk escape.

“Jason,” Tim’s voice is practically a whisper. “How can I help?” Jason takes a moment to steady himself under the force of Tim’s gaze, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to see his reaction to the answer.

“ I need you to drink enough to solidify our pack bond.” 

Tim makes an interested little noise in the back of his throat and places one delicate hand over Jason’s on his lap. He gives a gentle squeeze

“Are you making enough to do it in one go?”

“Were you even paying attention? Yes. I’m producing enough for the whole pack.”

“Why me? If you go off pack hierarchy aren’t you supposed to go to Bruce? Even if you don’t trust Bruce, you could have gone to Dick or Barbara.”

“If you’re not willing, I won’t pressure you.” Jason’s voice is flat as he starts to stand, but he’s stopped by Tim’s suddenly much stronger grip pulling him back to the couch.

“I never said that. I just want to know why you chose me before I potentially upset pack structure.”

“ ‘M more comfortable,” Jason mumbles, avoiding eye contact. “Dick’s too clingy and Babs still thinks I’m crazy most of the time. You’re … nice to me. Helpful.”

“You’re nice to me too Jason. We take care of each other.”

An unfamiliar throaty purr starts up in the back of Jason’s throat as Tim gently presses his shoulders back into the couch. He pushes up Jason’s shirt, making sure to be extra careful right around the chest area. An accidental brush from the back of his hand as he pulls the shirt off causes a whimper to interrupt Jason’s purring. Tim shushes him gently as he sets the shirt to the side in a crumpled ball. Jason glares at him until Tim sighs and folds the shirt semi-neatly. He rearranges himself until he’s draped halfway over Jason’s lap, face centimeters from touching Jason’s chest. Tim stares unashamedly at the plump flesh where he can see the wetness where milk has already escaped. 

There’s a few seconds where they both hold perfectly still as Tim’s warm breath rolls over Jason’s hypersensitive nipples. The moment of suspense holds for what feels like forever and the breaks when Tim looks Jason dead in the eyes and lowers his opened mouth to one nipple. For a moment it just feels like skin on skin, almost like a warm version of the breast pump Jason has become accustomed to. Then Tim’s tongue flicks out and he starts to suckle. Almost the instant he does, Tim’s mouth is filled with milk and Jason goes totally boneless. His brain practically oozes out of his ears at finally getting the human contact he  _ needs _ . 

The feeling of being nursed from puts Jason in a daze that only breaks momentarily when Tim mouths across his chest to the other nipple. As Tim drinks more, Jason regains some awareness, the settling pack bond becoming less overwhelming as it strengthens. His growing attention to more than just the warm mouth on him lets Jason notice the little hitching motions of Tim’s hips and the whimpers he’s letting out in response to Jason’s purrs and gasps. Even though his head is significantly clearer now than it was moments ago, Jason is still lost in his instincts enough that it never even crosses his mind to just ignore it. He coos at Tim and adjusts him so he’s fully straddling one of Jason’s thighs. The momentary loss of Tim’s mouth is worth it for the renewed enthusiasm he latches back on with. The little cut off motions of Tim’s hips resolve into full on humping against Jason’s thigh. With one hand, Jason holds Tim tight to his chest, fingers buried in his silky hair. With the other he guides Tim’s hips in a steadier rhythm.

Tim’s hands flutter over Jason’s body, feeling out the shape of him in every place he can reach. One of his hands settles on Jason’s chest but the other drifts down and lingers on his thigh. Slowly, that hand drifts up until it comes to rest just over Jason’s crotch. He’s not hard yet, but he’s getting there on the thought of getting Tim off. Being nursed from isn’t inherently any more erotic than a nice massage or slipping into a hot bath. It’s highly intimate bone deep contentment, but not arousing on its own. Any sexual pleasure comes from the context of the situation, which for Jason has just shifted quite a bit. Now his body is recognizing Tim not just as Pack, but as available, appealing, and if he’s not mistaken,  _ interested.  _

Jason will be the last one to say it in most situations, but Tim has a certain appeal to him as an alpha. He’s in possession of a delicate, almost omegan appearance and a relatively mild temperament. Privately, Jason has always found it a little funny that between the two of them, Tim’s the alpha and he’s the omega, when based on their physical appearance, most people would guess the opposite to be true. Still, it’s something that differentiates Tim from a lot of alphas and makes him more approachable, less likely to set off Jason’s lingering issues with feeling cornered. 

Tim’s questing fingers fumble at the zipper of Jason’s pants for a moment before he manages to unzip them, his dexterity shot because of the haze of arousal and hormones clouding his head. A questioning whine escapes his mouth when his fingers meet the cotton of Jason’s briefs and slip in under the waistband only after Jason moans his assent. His fingers are chilled in contrast to the heated skin of Jason’s cock, causing Jason to gasp. Tim works him to full hardness, not letting up once in his attention to his still leaking nipples. Just as Jason starts to feel his milk finally running out, Tim moves on from his cock and slides those cold little fingers past it to tease at where Jason has long since started to leak slick. If the feeling of cold fingers against his cock was a shock, those same fingers sliding over the slick skin of his slit is like being electrocuted. Jason’s back arches so hard that he actually dislodges Tim from his chest. Tim makes a sad little whine but immediately refocuses his attention on trying to get Jason’s pants off. 

He slides to his knees between Jason’s spread legs, pulling the jeans and the briefs underneath with him as he goes. He gazes up at Jason as he slowly lowers his mouth down to Jason’s crotch, giving him plenty of time to pull away. All Jason can do is stare paralyzed as Tim presses kisses against his inner thighs before licking a long stripe against his slit. The feeling makes him toss his head back and moan, but he quickly grounds himself a little and looks back down, not wanting to miss a moment of Tim Drake kneeling between his thighs. It very quickly becomes apparent that this is something Tim already knows how to do, and do well. He eats Jason out like a man possessed, purring the whole time in a way that lets the vibration from his vocal chords reach Jason’s skin. If Jason weren’t so busy trying to recover his thoughts, he might be embarrassed by how quickly he turns into a moaning, panting mess. He comes with Tim’s name on his lips and the last of his milk running down his chest. When he finally recovers enough to sting a thought more complex than “holy shit,” together, he looks to see Tim sitting back on his heels and grinning up at him, face drenched in slick. He looks just as blissed out as Jason feels. On closer inspection, he’s shoved his sweatpants down and has one slick covered hand wrapped tight around the base of his own dick. Every few seconds, minute shivers wrack his frame as another spurt of cum leaks from the head.

If Jason’s head weren’t already spinning from having been eaten out with an incredible amount of enthusiasm and skill, it would be now from the knowledge that Tim enjoyed doing it so much that he came without needing anything more. Jason bends at the waist in order to be able to kiss Tim. The kiss they share is slow and relatively chaste considering recent activities. Tim shudders again as another aftershock passes through his system and as he does, Jason gently laps some of his own slick off Tim’s face. The grooming behavior is instinctual, driven by a need to return some of the care Tim had shown to Jason’s body. Tim submits to Jason’s ministrations with a happy little chirp and angles his face to give Jason better access. He practically melts when Jason runs a hand through his hair, brushing it back from his sweaty face. 

When the bent over position starts to hurt Jason’s back, he unceremoniously picks Tim up and settles him like they had been before. The half pulled down sweatpants make it awkward for Tim to straddle his thigh, so Jason helps Tim out of them as he gets situated. Each brush of Jason’s skin against Tim’s penis draws a choked off moan from the younger man. When Tim is finally settled, his every movement smears Jason’s thighs with his cum. They kiss languorously until Tim’s knot goes down enough that it will be comfortable for him to let go of it. The second he does, Tim is running that hand through Jason’s hair, over his neck and chest before smearing his fingers with his own cum and touching every inch of Jason he can reach. The territorial scent marking is the most stereotypically “alpha,” behavior Tim has displayed this whole time. Once he’s done, Jason is going to smell like a well taken care of omega. While Jason’s internally cringing at how gross it is for Tim to be smearing his cum all over him, he’s also incredibly pleased to have Tim be so territorial over him. 

They’re both sweaty and out of breath. Sticky with bodily fluids and just objectively nasty, this is honestly the most relaxed Jason has ever seen Tim. Whatever this thing between them is, it’s definitely more than just Tim doing a favor for Jason. There are feelings involved, more than either one of them anticipated, and as much as Jason would love to pretend this was just the result of a hormone buildup, he doesn’t fall into bed with just anyone. For Jason, there has to be a certain level of trust in order to show someone his vulnerability. He knows Tim respects him and is attracted to him at least on a purely physical level, but the romantic in Jason is hoping for more,even in this soft post-coital glow. Fortunately, Tim’s sense of timing is incredible. Just as Jason is about to be pulled deep into the undertow of his thoughts, Tim kisses Jason softly. He pulls away slowly, and only far enough to be able to look Jason in the eyes.

“Please don’t let this be a one time thing,” Tim whispers, “I know you came to me out of necessity, but…”

“You want more?”

“Whatever you’ll give me. And if it’s nothing, I’ll take that too.”

A grin splits Jason’s face. He nuzzles right up against the scent glands on Tim’s neck.

“It’s a whole lot more than nothing.”

“Really!” Tim sounds shocked and excited.

“Yes, really. Now let’s wash off and get to bed, I don’t feel like patrolling tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual for my stuff, i feel like the ending is a little stilted, but~~~~  
> If you want to send me a prompt or an ask, head on over to my tumblr, thenafics.tumblr.com  
> i swear i'll figure out how to hyperlink it someday!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
